Bebe's Fairly Complicated Life
by accioshadow211
Summary: "Black, I swear to Merlin, if you throw... You. Are. Dead." Bebe is starting 6th year and it is filled with Quidditch matches, bets, parties with too much firewhiskey, detentions, pranks and close calls. Whoever said this year was going to be easy?
1. A Bet To Remember

""

"BBBBEEEEEEBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

You know in films, where a couple sees each other for the first time in years, and they run towards each other, ready to hug and greet each other - right, got that image... GUESS WHAT? It's not really a practical way to greet each other, particularly on a busy station. So there I was attempting to get to Lily on the other side of the masses of people who decided that in front of me would be a good place to stand. I have news for them - it's not. I will push and shove to get through and I did, leaving a trail of destruction behind me. Finally I was out in the open, with space to run, but I should have known better. I fell over, probably because I'm clumsy or maybe because I have two idiots in my year that will trip me up it they get the chance.

So there I was on top of my trolley, groaning in pain, when I heard the shouting of my best friend, Lily, like a lioness stalking her prey, she ripped into those guys and I'm fairly sure the whole of Muggle London will know how much Lily hates James Bloody Potter. Come to think of it, I think Lily may have added the Bloody for effect but never mind, we weren't even at school, and Lily had already shouted at James. And that is what Lily would call a successful morning.

After recovering, we managed to heave our trunks on to the train. Lily was still fuming, so I let her know that this would be the year that Potter finally manage to get Lily to agree to a date. I said it, and ran. Some Gryffindor I am but before you judge, not many people can face an angry Lily. I could hear her chasing me, our footsteps pounding along the corridor. I checked the compartments as I ran, until I found our compartment. I dashed, ignoring the greetings, and tried to slam the door. Then someone ran straight into me knocking me on the floor, and preceding to sit on me, leaving me to beg for mercy. "Please Lily, pretty please with cherries on top."

"Fine, but don't say it again." she threatened.

I took a deep breath. "I think you may have crushed my pelvis"

I realised, fairly quickly that everybody seemed to find this hilarious. "What great friends I have. I get my pelvis crushed by some hephalump, and no body shows an ounce of sympathy. Great. Just Great"

"Oh Bee, you are clearly fine otherwise you wouldn't be moving much without a lot of pain...' said Ava, still chuckling.

"Yeah, well, you never know" I replied, sitting down in a huff.

When Lily had stopped laughing, she managed to ask between giggles how Ava and Fay how their holidays had been. Ava proceeded to let everyone know about the 'rather fetching' (her words not mine) guy she met on holiday, a muggle by the name of Tom. It was no wonder really, Ava Townsend was beautiful. Her mother is a Spanish muggle, and so she has luscious long chestnut coloured hair, brown eyes and a sunkissed tan that lasted all year round. Fay Rolman had curly blonde hair, and blue eyes - I always think she would look like Cupid's older teenage sister, if he had one. But anyways, Lily, the apple of Potter's eye, has red hair, big green eyes, a sprinkle of freckles across her milky white complexion. And then there was me. I have brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, pale white skin, long legs and due to the whole long legs thing, I'm also quite tall. Lily says I am an 'English rose'. Clearly, she is joking or trying to be nice, and clearly I am not fooled.

Fay let us know about her brother Matt's wedding. She showed us photos - wizarding ones. Fay's a halfblood, but has so many relatives, it is safe to use magic and none of her muggle relations would notice. Fay, other wise know as Cupid's older sister is a little bit ditsy, but determined and actually incredibly intelligent. Lily is pretty much the definition of the ideal Gryffindor - brave, kind, opinionated, and stands up for what she believes in, and not to mention, Lil seems to love following rules. Never understood it. Whilst Ava is funny, crazy but super intelligent and the mischievous one of the group along side myself. Once we started a prank war with the marauders. Let's just say despite our best efforts, we won the battle but lost the war. I reckon this year, with Lily's help, we could destroy those self-proclaimed Marauders, and I would go as far as to say, it would be easy. That's right, easy.

Fay continued to tell us about the wedding, and one of the many guys she met. Fay is hot, and so, as is destined to happen, boys are attracted to her. If she doesn't get flirted with when she walks into a room, then something is wrong, or all the boys there have already tried. And failed.

After about 5 minutes of conversation, Remus came to the door stealing Lily away on the pretence of a prefect meeting. I reckon that if Potter wasn't so infatuated by Lily, then Remus and Lily would so be together. In a parallel universe, that's how it would happen. After Lily's exit, Ava started up a game of exploding snap which I am proud to say that I won. Lily and Remus passed a couple of times patrolling, until she came storing in minus Remus.

"What is his bloody problem" she screamed before slamming the door shut, scaring a couple of first years who walked past.

"There I was patrolling with Remus and he jumps out on me, proclaiming his so called love for me and asking me out. I had to resist the urge to punch him or hex him or something. He is SO insufferable. And then he throws at me this big bouquet of Lillies, no doubt his attempt at romance. But no he misses, and hits some poor innocent 2nd year. So I helped the girl up and stormed off, after telling him how big a prat he was in what I am assured by the girl was an array of very colourful language." She breathed out in anger. We all sat there shock. "I didn't even know it was possible to say that much in one breath." Fay exclaimed. I laughed and then fairly quickly every one was laughing.

"Oh Lil, and there you were thinking this year, he might back off, I guess that's a no!" I managed to say giggling.

"Oh very funny Bee" she retorted.

"Come on Lil, see the funny side of it..."

"No. He was being a bully again, purposely or not and I don't know how any of you can stand him."

"Well, in fairness, most of us can't" Fay replied diplomatically.

"Well I'm fed up of his schemes and I can't stand his attempts to grab my attention. He's so pathetic, and I would rather go out with the Bloody Baron than him."

"Wow. That's a bit harsh Lil. The Bloody Baron is quite ... errr... bloody." Ava managed before cracking up laughing again and even Lily had to stifle a laugh.

And so there we were, sprawled out around the apartment howling with laughter when someone entered the carriage.

"So Ladies, how are we?" said an arrogant drawling voice.

"Black" I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Now, now Bumblebee, play nice."

"Can you get lost please. We're really not in the mood." said Ava tiredly.

"But I thought I spend some time with my favourite 6th year Gryffindor girls." he drawled back.

"We are the only 6th year Gryffindor girls." Fay replied after a brief pause.

"Exactly." he said with a wink at Fay.

"Urgh, would you just go away Black. None of us are interested in your flirting." I said glaring at him.

"I'll have you know I am a great flirt." said Black affronted.

"That may be, but we are all immune to said 'good' flirting, and would love it if you would piss of right about no." I bantered back.

"Fine. Got to find Prongs anyway. Let him know his favourite flower doesn't seem to be angry.

"Well you can let him know that I think" she said shouting, but before she could get out a few of her well chosen insults, he had already left the carriage.

"Thank goodness for that. Why are those two so annoying?" Ava question before opening up her magazine and becoming engrossed in the article '5 easy spells to tame your hair'. Lily sat down suddenly, grabbing out her bag her transfiguration textbook, and settling down for some light reading.

"Well looks like its just you and me, Fay." but she replied "Sorry Bee, I'm going to have a nap. I was out last night and I'm quite tired."

I smiled, deciding I would also take a nap seeing as everyone was being so boring.

It didn't seem like long before I was shook awake by Lily ordering me to get changed into my robes.

"Yeah, Yeah" I mumbled, attempting to roll over. I had completely forgotten I was curled up on a train seat, and so I fell off.

"BLOODY MERLIN" I shouted as I hit the floor with a bang.

"I think she's awake now." laughed Fay and Ava laughed before helping me up.

"Come on. We're only 10 minutes away." I stood up quickly, shocked. I thought I had fallen asleep for about half an hour, not the entire train ride. I quickly threw on my robes, adjusted by make up, and grabbed my bags as we entered the station. We all trooped out of the train laughing at Ava's impression of Lily earlier. I spotted Hagrid calling the first years, and the older students piling into the carriages further up. It always confused be how they were drawn. Lily reckoned it was some kind of animal whilst Fay suggested some kind of enchantment.

"Either way, we aren't going to get to that feast, discussing the carriages." I said grabbing Fay's arm and dragging her into the nearest carriage. Lily and Ava hopped in, shutting the door, and the carriage began to move. I zoned out whilst Lily and Fey discussed their NEWT classes this year. I felt something poking me in the side. I ignored.

"Bee" I heard Ava whisper. I ignored her.

"Bebe!" she whispered again.

"Beatrice Florence Hartley. Look at me right now." she whispered furiously. I turned my head slowly, to see Ava looking at me, suppressing giggles. She unfolded her hand, and in the middle, a huge black spider was sat. I was about to scream, but upon realising it was a fake, I rolled my eyes and whispered across to her "What?" She proceeded to levitate the spider until it was hanging over Fay's head. Ava and I, being super sly and sneak and all, sat watching the spider, until Lily let out a small scream and gestured to above Fay's head. Fay slid across the chair, grabbing whatever she could find, and hitting the spider with it.

I was in fits of laughter. After eventually convincing Fay that it was fake, and that it wasn't really 'a man-eating black hairy spider', the carriage had stopped, and we all bundled out, still laughing whilst Fay strode on ahead with impossible grace. We all followed after her, entering the grand entrance hall, then the Great Hall. The great hall was surely a sight to behold. The candles floating in the air, the night sky ceiling, the gleaming goblets and plates that were spread out along the tables. The teachers were spread out along the top table, chatting as the student upon student enter the Great Hall taking seats along the house tables. We walked passed the Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables taking seats about half way down the Gryffindor table, giving the Maruaders a wide berth.

"So, Defence Against the Dark Arts" Lily began

"I reckon its that teacher to the right of Slughorn. The browned-haired, chubby fellow." Ava said nonchalantly.

"Ah yes. That would make sense." replied Lily, ever eager to know the new teachers.

We sat chatting for a few minutes greeting other, before silence overtook the hall as Professor McGonagall led a line of nervous looking first years to the top of the hall. Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in the centre, laying a old frayed hat on top.

"Urgh, I hate the sorting hat's song. I know that Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are sly, greedy, manipulative and arrogant and Ravenclaws are clever. I know this, so why do I have to be told it every bloody year." complained Ava as the hat broke into song.

"Well, the first years don't know, do they?" Lily replied gently.

"I guess, but it does get annoying the 6th year you hear it."

"Well just think, only 1 more sorting hat song left." I said absent-mindedly

"Oh don't say that" Lily replied "It makes me upset to know we finish school in less than 2 years time."

"Well, we'll just have to make the most of it" said Ava smirking conspiratorially.

"What do you mean Ava?" Fay questioned curiously.

Before Ava could reply, there was tumultuous applause, presumably the song had finished. McGonagall began to call out names

"Artela Hamish"

A boy walked forward, visible trembling, slid onto the stool, and a few moments later the Hat shouted "_Ravenclaw_!"

"Bramson Delilah"

"_Gryffindor!"_ We cheered loudly for our newest first year who looked relieved and made her way over to the table.

"Cidwell Kayla"

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"Cromlet Jack"

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"Dago Septimus"

"_Slytherin!"_

And the sorting continued, our table cheering loudly for the new Gryffindors, until Dumbledore, the school's slightly mad but nevertheless incredibly intelligent headmaster, got to his feet.

"Instead of making a long and most likely boring speech, I shall just tell you to dig in." and the dishes in front of them magically filled with food.

"Urgh" I groaned "Why did you let me eat so much?"

"So I can't tempt you with anymore trifle" Ava taunted chuckling at my misfortunate.

"Urgh" I mumbled before collapsing on the table.

Before Ava could reach for the trifle and wave it in front of me, the food promptly disappeared thankfully. Dumbledore stop up and once again gave out notices about banned objects, warned people to stay away from the forbidden forest etc. I quickly grew disinterested at the warnings, but laughed when he stared straight at the Marauders at each new warning or notice. Soon after he sent us up to bed, and so we scrambled out of the hall, whilst Lily disappeared to lead the first years.

We all rushed out the masses of stairs to the common room and then up into our dormitory. We quickly got ready for bed and we all sat on our respective beds, as we waited for Lily to

arrive.

So I know it sounds stupid, but its a tradition. Every first night, we all make a bet on who we are most likely to get with before the end of the year, and the others make a bet on someone else who you are likely to get with. Then every Halloween night at the party the Marauders throw, you have to complete a dare with the person, the others have chosen. At the end of the year, whoever's predictions are right, gets paid in sweets. Thus, every year, Lily picks James so we can't and she will never get dared to do anything involving James.

So, as Lily turned up, and got changed as we were discussing who we would choose.

Ava goes first: "Toby Hall". We all nod and exchange glances - I can definitely see that happening.

Lily goes next: "Potter" - no surprises there really.

Fay goes next "Kieran Gethan". I smile. I always though they would make a cute couple.

I go last "Charlie Kirkwood". The others nod. Lily smiles but the others maintain their poker faces.

"And so, let us convene Lily and Fay and choose Ava's fling" I said in my best impression of the cool voiceover guy. Lily and Fay jumped on to bed, and I was hit with suggestion upon suggestion.

"What about Francis Verheul" Lily whispered, and Fay hurriedly agreed." They would be adorable" I whispered back. "True that. True that." We sighed as Fay whispered her catchphrase and then proceeded to let Ava know that we thought Francis was her knight in shining armour. She smirked, chuckled and then proceed to say in her voiceover man voice "Will Bebe and Fay convene at my bed to discuss Lily's fate."

We scrambled over, launching ourselves on to Ava's bed knocking her off in the process and sending a pillow flying at Lil. I helped Ava up until the pillow came flying back at me. Me and Ava caught each others eyes and then attacked Lily with the pillows. Fey was far ahead of us, already hitting Lily with the pillow. Lily started laughing as Ava started tickling her. "Mercy, please, Mercy" Lily shouted between laughs.

"Okay Lillian" I said sternly "if you promise not to listen in on our discussion."

"Okay" she sighed dejectedly.

We gathered on Ava's bed, and shut the curtains.

"Right, Potter is out. So let's brainstorm any other suggestions." Ava plotted.

"Err, I reckon we need a 7th year Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" suggested Fay

"Yep, that sounds good." I replied as we considered the possibilities.

"How's about Hamish Dield"

"Big, handsome Gryffindor 7th year, right?" Fay questioned

Ava nodded, and Fay smiled before pronouncing "Lily's fling is Hamish Dield" as she drew open the curtains.

Lily paused for thought, then broke out into a grin when she recalled who he was. "Good taste gals!" She laughed and we moved to her bed to discuss Fay's future love life. "Right, girls" Lily said conspiratorially "I think we should pick a bit of a challenge for our Fay."

"What about Paul Flobinni?" suggested Ava. Lily quickly dismissed it, claiming a Ravenclaw wasn't really Fay's style.

"Erm, Jacob Bointon - you know that fit Hufflepuff..."

Lily considered it. Ava nodded. We were awaiting Lil's approval. "Good Idea Bee", and so I announced to the room that the selected candidate was "Jacob Bointon" once again in my lottery man voice."

Fay giggled "I look forward to the challenge." She smirked, and winked at me before announcing the final selection for me.

In past years, I have had absolutely ludicrous picks, the downright impossible, with the result of 1 bet won my friends in 4th year.

Not going to lie, I was nervous. What if they picked someone I hated. Oh Merlin, if they picked

Josh Liedalm, I would just die. I disliked that boy massively every since he convinced Peeves to pick a student and follow them all day, clapping cymbals together. That poor, unfortunate student was me, and it didn't stop until McGonagall dealt with the both of them. I don't think my ears have recovered.

A sudden loud laugh shook me from my day-dreaming. This couldn't be good I thought as the curtains were pulled apart to reveal a smirking Fey, a howling with laughter Ava and a rather guilty looking Lily.

"Black" Fey said.

I froze.

Then I burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAH, nice one Ava. I really believed you for a second there." When I had somewhat recovered, I noticed they weren't laughing. "Come on then, who is it really?" I questioned.

Silence

"Oh Merlin" I whispered.

Ava was desperately trying to hold back her laughing, Lily was still looking guilty, and Fay was smiling. I laughed again, realising the hilarity of the situation I would find myself in come Halloween. And then everyone joined in.

By the end of our laughing session, Ava had tears rolling from her eyes, whilst Fay was doubled over in pain, clutching her sides. I had to admit that it was rather funny.

I decide now would be the appropriate time to seek revenge and continue the pillow fight from earlier. And so, I leapt on Ava slamming my pillow into her side. Her eyes narrowed. She grabbed her pillow and I felt a blow to my side as she reacted. Lily and Fay seemed to have joined in until I had no idea who I was hitting with my pillow.

Eventually, we collapsed on our beds, and fairly soon, sleep crept up on me and swallowed me, as I dreamt of the upcoming terror of Halloween night.

I'm fairly sure I will survive.

Fairly.


	2. Simply Splendid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise - it's all Jo's

**Author's Note:** Hello Readers, this is my first fanfic and I would be ever so grateful if you could review. Let me know what you think good or bad about characters, plot or anything at all. I will try to update regularly, but life is busy, as no doubt you know, so please bare with me.

And without further ado, here is chapter 2.

Something was poking my head, so I did the logical thing and rolled over. The poking increased in intensity, so I threw my hand at whatever it was. A second later, I heard a scream and cursing as my hand collided with something. I'm going to take a guess here, and say that the thing I collided with was somebody's face and judging from the pitch of the scream, I reckon it was Lily. So, in order to prove my theory like the scientist I was, I rolled over and opened a bleary eye. I was greeted with the sight of a vivid green eye staring back at me , with hand clamped over the other. I concluded that my theory was indeed right, and that I had somehow managed to hit Lily in the eye with my hand. I tried to say "Are you okay?" but it came out more as "Ayukayl?". She grimaced in pain before saying "Pardon?" I zoned out, sleep was calling me so I rolled over and went back to sleep.

At least, that's what I would have liked to have happened. Within a minute, I was being attacked by some red-haired thing and it's safe to say, I woke up pretty quickly.

"You. Hit. Me. In. The. Eye" she said between hitting me with her pillow "You. Stupid. Excuse. For. A." and before she could continue her sentence, I apologised.

She wasn't expecting that and so momentarily stopped beating me, which allowed me to scramble out of bed and dash to the bathroom. I could her moaning and getting ready through the door. It sounded as if Ava and Fay had already gone to breakfast, whilst Lily had waited for me. I'm not a morning person, you see, so Lily, being a kind and loving friend waited for me. After washing my hair, and wrapping myself in my towel, I crept out of the shower looking guilty.

I smiled at Lily, as she sat on her bed looking up from a magazine she was reading. 'Sorry about hitting your face. I wasn't really thinking.' I said sincerely, not a hint of a smile on my face. I was quite proud really, of being sincere despite wanting to laugh inside, not for hitting her accidentally of course. It was actually really quite funny if you thought about it. I'm sure in ten years time, when Lily and I look back on all our good times at school, I will probably bring this up and we will probably laugh. But right now, it was no time for laughing. 'Don't worry about.' Lily replied smiling 'I should have known better than to poke a sleeping Bebe.' I chuckled before grabbing my clothes and throwing them on. I quickly charmed my air dry and wavy, and then applied a small amount of makeup.

'Right' I said suddenly. 'Let's go.' Lily leapt off her bed and we trampled down the stairs, whilst she was telling me about Potter's latest attempt to win her over. It had occurred last night when she was attempting to get into the common room with the first years. Apparently, Potter had somehow managed to persuade the fat lady to change the password to 'Yes, I will go on a date with James Potter.' To my credit, I didn't laugh that much. It's hard to when Lily is glaring at you. James seemed to be becoming quite creative with his attempts to win Lily over and I had to admit that was one of my personal favourites. We (Ava, Fay and I) have, since James became infatuated with Lily in third year, kept track of his most creative, impressive or downright hilarious attempts to obtain Lily. I made a mental note to tell Ava and Fay about this one later.

We continued down to the Great Hall amiably chatting about quidditch. Admittedly, quidditch wasn't really Lily's thing, but me? I couldn't love quidditch anymore. The feeling of being free to go anywhere, do anything, the release it provided. I played seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and I couldn't wait for the new season to start. It was one of the best things about Hogwarts, and then the parties afterwards were always... memorable shall we say. Especially when one remembered the bets we made.

We entered the Great Hall and made our way over to where Ava and Fay were sat, eagerly discussing the Marauder's first day prank. Despite how much I disliked three quarters of the Marauders, I had to admit their opening prank was always funny. The Marauders are a group of four sixth year Gryffindor boys who are always pulling pranks and causing havoc. It's just what they do.

They are made up of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Potter is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and the self-professed future husband of one Lily Evans. He has brown constantly messed up hair, hazel eyes, framed with his circular glasses and a tall, athletic frame. He would have girls chasing after him, if he wasn't so obsessed with Lily. Its been 3 years, and Lily is still rejecting him, but he hasn't got any less determined. I genuinely think there's something wrong with him. He also captains me, and if I thought I liked quidditch, it's nothing on Potter. He gets a bit crazy when if comes to practices, games and anything to do with quidditch.

Black is Hogwart's resident player. He is what we like to call a man-whore. He sleeps with all the girls he can, and all these girls degrade themselves by doing it because he is, for lack of any other word, beautiful. He has black hair, grey eyes, a tall muscular frame and I swear, in the least cheesy way possible, that you just melt into them. Black is also on the quidditch team - he plays chaser, and is pretty good, not that I would admit it to him. He is already arrogant, egotistical and confident - he doesn't need any more compliments. Remus is the quarter of the Marauders that I don't mind. He is a nice, fairly quiet guy with sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. Then there is Peter Pettigrew. To be perfectly honest, he doesn't really fit in with the Marauders. Perhaps he secretly is the mastermind behind their plans, who knows? He idolises Black and Potter, and follows them about.

Every year, the Marauders open the school year by playing a prank. Last year, they changed everyone's hair colour to the Gryffindor colours. Dumbledore looked incredible with a red and gold beard. So this year, we were eagerly awaiting the prank when we were joined by the Marauders themselves. 'Hello Ladies.' Black said as he swaggered his way over to us.

'Ava, Fay, Bee' greeted James 'Lily, I didn't see you there. And how are you this lovely morning?' he asked innocently.

'Fine.' she replied, eyes narrowing, before turning and starting a conversation with Fay.

'So, boys.' began Ava eyes glinting mischievously 'the prank.'

'Now, now. We know you are going to ask and probably be disappointed, but the Marauders have decided that it is time to grow up. And so, we have decided this year not to have a opening day prank.' James announced to shocked faces. Silence followed his little speech.

'You're kidding right' said Ava in shock.

'Nope.' Even Lily had turned to watch in shock. I was disappointed in them. For the first time ever, I was disappointed in the Marauders for lack of a prank.

We were disturbed by McGonagall as she came round handing out our timetables. I glanced up from mine to see Black and Potter sharing a look.

We were quickly distracted by our timetables, as Lily shared with us how glad she was to have dropped divination. We all heartily agreed, and discussion soon turned to the start of Newts.

I collapsed into my seat in Slughorn's classroom for Potions, but I looked up in confusion when I saw Gracie Kent, a 7th year Ravenclaw sat in the front row. Weird. I glanced back to see the Marauders sat in the back row laughing about something. A giggling 4th year Hufflepuff was sat on Sirius desk, flirting with him. He caught me watching and winked. I rolled my eyes, and turned to the front. Lily's brow was furrowed in thought. Her gaze shifted on to the Marauders, and it was as if a light bulb went off. Before I could ask her what was going on, Slughorne marched in slamming the door. He turned to face the class and his face suddenly became a mask of confusion. I could hear the Marauders cracking up behind me and everything suddenly became clear. They had changed the timetables. All that crap about giving up the first day prank. Bollocks. Complete and utter bollocks. And judging from the look on Lily's face, she had already figured it out.

It was chaotic all round school, with different years and houses mixing all day. Most of our lessons were with the Marauders and it seemed to get funnier to them as the day progressed. Lessons continued on in much the same way up, with the teachers becoming less and less confused as the day wore on. By lunchtime, McGonagall seem to have figured out the perpetrators of this prank, not that there was much to figure - they were perfectly willing to take credit for a good prank. She handed out new timetables, and the Marauders earned themselves two weeks of detentions. Nothing like a few detentions to start of the year well. I reckon they were pretty proud of themselves, and they could be heard to be discussing how they could possibly beat this prank next year. Putting the whole school into chaos in the first day is no small achievement, but at dinner that evening, Dumbledore laughed it off, apologised to the more studious amongst us for the loss of a day of lessons, and urged us all to focus on our studies.

We were making our way to the common room after dinner discussing the Harpies fate in their next match against Puddlemere, when one Hamish Dield bumped into Lily. They struck up a conversation and so we wondered back to the common room, eagerly anticipating news of their discussion. Lily soon returned, refusing to disclose much information, but told as that no, he hadn't asked her to Hogsmeade and that they were just friends. We continued to interrogate her but, Alas! To no Avail! Lily remained tight-lipped, refusing to tell us anything else, but I know they like each other. Partially because she gets all smiley when ever we mention him, and secondly because 'well... I'm kinda psychic. I have a fifth sense.' - Yeah, I'm quoting Mean Girls. Lil and I love it. She introduced me to it back when I visited her house in 4th year and, well it's stuck with us ever since. Anyway, that was off topic. Basically I know something is happening/will happen with Lily and Hamish. And boy, do I want to see little Jamsie's reaction when it doesn't.

Life continued in this way and pretty soon the first week was over. The teachers were piling homework on us to make up for that first day, and lessons began to get gradually harder. Fairly quickly James was announcing Quidditch trials, and so I has headed down there bright and early one Saturday morning to try and select a new beater and keeper.

When I got down to the pitch accompanied by Ava, who was not Quidditch player but loved watching it, it seemed like the whole of Gryffindor had turned up. "Most of them probably can't even fly" Ava whispered to me chuckling.

"Probably not, I think I might come join you for the first part of this. Plus, it's probably going to be quite entertaining watching these girls attempt to fly in their efforts to impress Black." I replied, wandering over to where James,Black and Charlie were stood as she entered the stands. Charlie was in the year above, and had brown hair, brown eyes and was really sweet. He was a good player, and worked well with James and Black.

"Hey James, Black, Charlie. Is it okay if I go sit in the stands for this first bit. Most of them can't even fly and I doubt you'll need me."

"Fine, whatever." he replied concentrating on his clipboard.

I joined Ava in the stands when James booming voice rang out telling everyone to shut up and get into groups of five. James, Charlie and Black all play chaser for the team whilst I am seeker, and Patrick Gallagher plays Beater. We needed a new beater and keeper after Zackary and Tamara had left last year.

Fairly soon, he had each group doing a lap around the pitch, and as Ava predicted, most of them couldn't even fly. It's a wonder there were no accidents with the amount of out of control people attempting to fly. There looked to be about 15 good flyers in the group, but whether they could play their positions was a different matter. I grabbed my broom, and flew out to join James and Sirius hovering in the air.

"So, boys."

"I resent that." said Sirius, glancing at me.

"What?"

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man." he said with a pointed look down. I laughed, giving him a push. He laughed before James addressed us letting us know we would trial the keepers first. We trialled all the potential keepers until we were left with two decent keepers - Timmy Macpherson and Alex Tull. James decided to start a game, swapping on the prospective beaters. It was a challenging game with a fair amount of rogue bludgers and uncontrolled swing at what is more likely to be called someone's head than a bludger.

About half an hour later, we had narrowed our beater selection down to Harold Marven and Aidan Kent. So James set us up on another game, where we managed to get anybody hanging about to come fly. James eventually decided on Alex Tull as keeper and Aidan Kent as beater, despite my insistence that Timmy was the better keeper. Black just said that's because I thought he was hot. I let him know that I wasn't as shallow as him, and that when I looked for a guy, I look past their looks unlike Black the man whore. Then I stormed up, and can I just say, I thought it was an excellent exit.

"He's so arrogant. Just because his goal in life is to sleep with every girl he can, doesn't mean we all have that aim. He is such a philandering prick with no morals and why? Why, Merlin, do girls fall for his crap? I don't understand it. Sure he may be decent looking but he is an arrogant bully!" I ranted to Ava, and had just come to a stop after a good 10 minutes.

"You know, you're beginning to sound like Lily." I picked up my pillow and threw it at Ava before collapsing on my bed.

"Shut Up!" I said "I don't hate Black, I just think he's a massive prick."

"Really, your rant would have suggested otherwise." Ava replied drily. "Anyway, as much as I would love to listen to you rage about Black's oversized ego, I have a detention to get to."

I groaned before asking "What for?"

"Oh, just being caught by Filch setting off a stinkbomb. Nothing big. Anyway, laters." she said as she strolled from the room.

I rolled off my bed, and headed for a shower. I wasn't going to let Black get me down.

I met Lily down in the common room before tea, and we headed off eagerly discussing the Halloween party the Marauders throw every year. It was always exciting, especially when we had to complete our bets. In previous years, I've had to drink rather a lot to complete my bet, and this year would be no exception. I always wondered how the Marauders managed to smuggle firewhiskey in. We entered the hall and went to sit with Ava and Fay who were eagerly discussing Grace Morgan's move from Puddlemere to the Arrows.

"To be honest, she made the wrong decision. The Arrows have had consistent losing streak for the last 7 or 8 years."

"Well maybe Morgan is the talent they need to start winning games." Fay replied heatedly as we slid into the benches. "Plus Puddlemere haven't been doing well lately. It was definitely the right move. She was just getting too comfortable there."

"Well do we know who is replacing her yet?" I interjected

"Urrrr, it's either Damien Mandeer or Victor Chesney." Ava replied.

"Well, I have to say that Victor is definitely the better chaser." I said as I helped myself to some Shepherd's Pie.

"I'm not so sure." Ava began before a silence descended on the Great Hall as Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

"I have some excellent news for the fifth, sixth and seventh years. This Halloween, instead of the traditional feast, there will be a Halloween ball starting at 7:00 for you to enjoy. The younger years will still have a feast just at an earlier time. Enjoy your meal." He said sitting down as the hall burst into chatter. Ava eagerly turned to Lily excitedly discussing the dress she wanted to wear. Fay immediately turned to me and smirking said "So, how long do you think it will take before James asks Lily to the ball?" I laughed loudly.

"Well seeing as he's heading this way right now I would say under ten seconds." Fay glanced around as James cockily strolled up to Lily and slid into the bench, so that he was sat next to her. Ava broke off their conversation and started smiling.

"Lilyflower! How are you?"

"Fine Potter." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"So, I wanted to ask whether you would accompany me to the ball my dear Lilyflower?" he said brandishing a bouquet of Lilies at Lily. Now this would probably be quite a romantic gesture, but James, in his excitement, managed to hit Lily in the face with the bouquet. Lily yelled in shock before shouting at Potter that "No, I would never date a bully whose aim in life is to humiliate and embarrass her." Potter looked momentarily shocked before responding arrogantly "Well you don't have to it if you date me." Lily glared at him before storming out. James looked dejected for a moment before getting up to join the rest of the Marauders. "Better Luck next time." I said consolingly as he strolled off looking thoughtful. We waited until he was out of earshot before we burst into laughter. "That was quite a clever comeback." said Ava

"He is quite intelligent - the Marauders all are." I said.

"Well, not Peter." Fay said fairly.

"Oh yeah, Peter. I forget that he is part of the Marauders." Fay and Ava burst out laughing.

"Way to put it bluntly." Fay said between laughter.

We continued our meal idly chatting about the upcoming ball and quidditch matches. It wasn't long before we had eaten until our stomachs were full, so we left to start on the mountain load of homework we had been assigned. McGonagall had set us a particularly difficult essay on Animagi, and it would probably take me a while to get it done. We were walking out to the entrance hall when I heard my name being called "BEBE! Bee!" I turned to see Charlie Kirkwood heading over to me.

"Hi, Bee. I just wanted you see whether you were okay after the Quidditch trials and everything? I completely agreed with you but hey, James is the captain." He said smiling at me.

My heart sank. I know it's pathetic but I thought he was coming over here to ask me to go to the ball. Where on earth did I get that delusional thought I said crossly to myself.

"Fine, yeah, it's fine. I'm sure Alex will be good." I said cheerfully - a bit too cheerfully for it to be believable, but I don't think he noticed.

"Yeah, he will be. He's a nice bloke, and James must have thought he'd be good for the team. Didn't want everyone getting jealous of Timmy now would he?"

"What?" I said confusedly. I wasn't following this guy.

"Nothing, Don't worry about." he said waving it off. "Anyway, I wanted to ask whether you would come to the ball with me?" he said nervously, his brown eyes looking down on me, filled with hope.

"I'd love to." I replied smiling. So I had been right after all, fancy that.

"Great!" he said with a smile of relief "I'll meet you in the common room about 7:00." he said. I agreed and we chatted idly until he realised he was late for something and hurried off. I wondered up the multiple stairs to the common room on autopilot, mulling over what he had said about jealously. What did he mean - being jealous of Timmy.

I told Lily, Ava and Fay what had happened when I got back to the common room. When I got to the bit about jealously, they all exchanged knowing superior looks, and refused to tell me what they were thinking. Then when I told them who my ball date was, (not that it was glaringly obvious from my mood as I came in) they squealed with delight and we eagerly discussed the ball. After passing a good hour in discussion, I pulled my transfiguration towards me hoping to make a start on my essay during a lull in conversation. I spent about 5 minutes considering the title, and what I had to write, before I put it away; I grabbed a chess set before addressing my friends. "Who wants to play?"

"Ooh, I do!" Ava replied putting her books away swiftly.

Lily sighed before returning her gaze to her work. My essay could wait another night.

The following day, we wandered into potions early chatting animatedly. I sat down next to Lily - it was on the only way I didn't blow up my potion every lesson. We were soon joined by the rest of the class and Slughorne strolled in, the class quietening.

"I have decided that following the events of last lesson that I would mix up the seating plan."

"Sir, you don't have a seating plan." Lily pointed out to Slughorne innocently.

"I know Miss Evans, and so I want you go to sit with who I call out."

The whole class took an intake of breath.

"Acton and Flint.

Black and Hartley." I groaned pretty loudly. I doubt Black would stop my potion from exploding every lesson. Hell, he'd probably find it entertaining.

"Collins and Potter." Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Flang and Evans"

"Lupin and Townsend." Ava also breathed a sigh of relief. Remus was a nice guy and they got along well.

"And Finally Rolman and Bointon." Fay smiled flirtaciously over at Jacob. I grabbed my bag and sidled over to the back row where Black was sat.

"Hey Bebe." he greeted me, paying attention to some girl further down. I sat down, greeting him back.

"Look, here's the thing Black. I'm not very good at Potions, and I have a habit of blowing things up. So if you add things to my potion or annoy me or anything, I will make sure it blows up all over you."

"Relax Hartley. I'm good at potions." I turned back to my cauldron and began the potion.

Now, here's the thing, despite my warning, Black still caused trouble. No he didn't add something to my potion and no, for the first time in history I can say, the potion didn't blow up, but he did hex Snape. Snape was being attacked by a crowd of very angry bunnies, and in my attempt to stop Black, I had grabbed his wand. So when Slughorne wanted to know who hexed Snape, and Black and I were sat there clutching his wand which was pointed at Snape, things weren't looking too good.

"Detention." Slughorne said before returning to the front, and setting a time-consuming homework.

Great. Just great. I had detention with Black. In fact, I would go as far to say that it is splendid. Simply Splendid.

So, I would love some reviews, they can be one word - I don't care, just please review. Any criticism is welcome...


	3. Mystery

Another week passed with Lily being asked to the ball by Wesley Dale and Fay by her latest target and new potion buddy Jacob Bointon. Ava had been asked by Toby, and was pretty excited in a sort of squeals and giggles way. She had been meeting up with him regularly, and so we were seeing less of her. The week had passed in a whirlwind of homework, and Quidditch practices. It was one evening as Lily, Ava and I were crowded around the fire finishing our homework whilst James and Black loudly completed a exploding snap tower. "You do realise with the ball, we can hardly complete our dares?" said Lily thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe we should just move the date we do it?" Ava suggested

"We could do the night of Fay's birthday." I said after pondering for a minute. Fay's birthday was about 2 weeks after half term, and we were considering throwing a surprise party for her. It was her 16th birthday and we had to celebrate it.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. So, we are all agreed that we're throwing the party?" Lily replied. We nodded her head and Lily began dividing up jobs. "Right, Ava, you can deal with food and drink. I'll deal with decorations and Bee, you can sort out invites, and keeping it secret."

"Sounds good." Ava replied smirking, as she glanced over at the Marauders with a gleam in her eye. It looked like Ava was planning to ask the Marauders for help, and this was soon confirmed when Ava wandered over there five minutes later. Lily looked up disapprovingly, but smiled. She must have realised it would happen.

"So, Lily, what are you wearing to the ball?" I questioned.

"Well I am going to go as Guinevere and so I think I'm going to wear this emerald green spaghetti strapped silk maxi dress."

"You have to wear that... It will bring out your eyes beautifully." I reply.

"You think..." Lily replied hesitantly.

"I'm sure."

"Well, what are you wearing? Lily asks curiously.

"Umm, I'm not really sure." I admit.

"But the ball is only this Saturday!"

"I know Lily, I have a dress, but I don't really know who to go as. " I reply continuing my essay. I looked up to see Lily smiling conspiratorially.

" I can fix that."

"What are you planning Lily." I sigh waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry about your outfit. You are going to look incredible on Saturday night. Leave it to me." she said, gathering her books up, before dashing out of the common room.

I sigh, and look around. Ava was deep in conversation with the Marauders, and a load of the fourth years are lounging about playing gobstones. I hadn't served my detention with Black yet. Slughorne seemed to have postponed it until after the ball and I was glad. I would be more glad if she cancelled it or at least gave us separate detentions. I quite liked Sirius but he could be a massive prat at times, and I couldn't stand him when he was like that.

The staff were busy setting things up for the ball, and Lily was regularly disappearing on prefect meetings to help set up the great hall. I sighed, realising I wasn't going to get any more work done tonight, and so I backed up my bag and trudged up to bed. It had been a tiring day after James starting practice early this morning. He had us running laps at first claiming that overall fitness would improve our match play. We went along with it because at half five in the morning, it was too early to argue. Then after about half an hour, we grabbed our brooms and began proper practice as I would call it. An hour later, I stumbled up to my dormitory, collapsing on my bed groaning. The rest of the day had passed in a whirlwind as I suffered through Transfiguration, History of Magic, Arithmancy and Potions. Thankfully, Sirius didn't pull any more pranks this time, and it was a quiet uneventful lesson. And when I say uneventful, I mean I walked away without a detention.

Fairly quickly the day of the ball had arrived and Lily hadn't told me anything about what I was wearing. I was panicking. What if I had nothing to wear because Lily had forgotten, or what if I had to go naked like some terrible dream. I marched up the stairs to the dorm. The shower was going, and Lily was sat on her bed whilst Ava painted her nails. I strolled in to the room, mud dripping from my clothes.

"So I'm guessing quidditch practice went well then." Lily said drily barely glancing up from her magazine.

"I think James seem determined to keep us out there to drown his sorrows." Ever since he found out about Wes taking Lily to the ball, he seems to be a bit disheartened. Lily looked slightly guilty, but Ava quickly changed the subject, saying "Right we've found the prefect outfit, but you need to hurry up and shower so we can get started." She said with a flourish as she began to style her hair in front of the

mirror. Lily continued reading her magazine, lost in thought.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." I said as Fay appeared out of the bathroom, grabbing my towel and disappearing in.

"Wait," Ava cried "Use this its Sleakeazy's hair conditioner. Make sure to exfoliate, and then use this vanilla body lotion, and you will smell of Vanilla all evening. We'll be having to drag the boys away!"

"Urm, thanks, I guess" I managed to say before I was shoved into the bathroom.

I took my time, using the shampoo, condition and body lotion Ava had given me instructions to use. When I came out of the bathroom, throwing on some old clothes, I was descended on my Lily, Ava and Fay so they could do my hair and make-up.

"Right I think we should gently curl your hair to give you that screen siren look." said Lily.

"What's a screen siren?" Fay asked perplexed.

"It's a star of movies made in America, that has their hair like this." Lily replied showing Fay what she wanted to do to my hair.

"Well I'm going to start on her make-up. I think will go with big eyes, long lashes, flawless skin and red lipstick." Ava said.

"I'm not sure that's possible." I said looking up at Ava, a smile spread across her face.

"Nonsense. It's perfectly possible oh ye of little faith." she replied grabbing her make-up bag and pulling out her tweezers. "Now hold still."

I looked at myself uncertainly in the mirror. I didn't look anything like my normal self. My hair looked luscious, whilst my face was exactly as Ava had decided it would be. The girl in the mirror looked alluring, daring and exciting - nothing I would usually be.

"I think it's a bit too much" I say

"No, no, you look amazing." Ava replies "And I won't let you change anything."

"Is the dress not a bit much." I said turning from side to side, looking myself up and down in the mirror.

"No." Ava replied "I've been waiting for ages to give you a makeover, and now you look incredible. I mean you've always had the potential but..."

I cut her off before she could finish "I didn't ask for a makeover." I said tearing my eyes away from my reflection, focusing my eyes on my friend using her wand to style her hair. She waved me off.

"Maybe not, but hello! It was worth it. You look amazing."

"Everyone will be talking about you!" Fay said excitedly.

"But I don't want to be talked about. I just want to have a good time. Who am I meant to be anyway?"

"Morgan Le Fay. Now put on your mask and let's go." Ava replied chucking it at me. "Nope not seeing the resemblance." I said as I was dragged from the room.

Ava was dressed in a gorgeous white flowing tunic, her hair elaborately placed on the top of her head. It was clear to anyone that Ava was dressed up as Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, and she looked amazing. Fay had also gone for a Greek women -Circe the sorceress who turned men into pigs. She was wearing a short blue one-shouldered dress, with heels and her hair curled. Lily had stuck with Guinevere and her gorgeous green dress set of her eyes beautifully. Her wavy red hair was down, and despite her mask, you would know exactly who she was.

"You all look amazing!" I said "Damn! Potter's going to have a heart attack!" Lily shoved me back playfully. "I don't want Potter to have a heart attack. I want Wesley to." she replied dreamily looking off into the distance like some love-sick fan girl of Black's.

"Oh come on!" I said as we disappeared down to the entrance hall excitedly chatting. Charlie was waiting for me nervously, dressed up as Vlad the Impaler otherwise known as Dracula. He did look rather dashing, to use a favourite phrase of Fay's. He seemed to be searching the hall, and wasn't aware of me.

"Hi" I greeted him. He looked around at me, and upon catching sight of me, his mouth opened into a small 'o'.

"What?" I said looking down at my dress wondering if there was something on it.

"Nothing, you just look incredible."

"Oh thank you." I said giggling flirtatiously. What was that? I don't 'giggle flirtatiously' ever. He took my arm and guided me into the great hall, whilst Fay greeted Jacob with a kiss, and Lily smiled shyly at Wes.

"Do you want to go into the hall? I wonder what they've done with it?"

My mouth dropped as I entered the Great Hall. It looked beautiful. There house tables were replaced by black tables that were decorated with black and orange flowers. Pumpkins floated where usually there were candles, and there was a stage set up for the band with an area for dancing. A bar had been set up in one corner and the hall was filled with costumed students varying from witches, wizards, vampires, ghosts and animals. I caught a glance of Issy Collins, one of the 6th year Ravenclaw prefects, who was dressed as Rowena Ravenclaw chatting round a table with Remus who appeared to be dressed as some kind of wolf.

"A lot I'd say from the looks of things."

"Damn right. I'd no idea the great hall could even look like this."

Lily appeared eagerly chatting with Wes, and asked me quickly where we were meant to sit. Dumbledore, at the sight of many confused students, announced that we could sit where we liked, and so Lily hinted that we should come sit with her. The others, Ava, Fay and their dates, quickly joined us. Jacob and Toby were pretty good friends, and seemed to be quite the comedic duo. Soon they had the whole table laughing and chatting away. We ate, with music playing gently over some unseen speakers, food of our choice being served.

"How am I meant to get her to realise she loves me if she's dating that prick?" James asked.

"What prick?" Sirius asked.

"Over there. Just look who Lily is dancing with." Patrick said, his eyes glinting with amusement. Sirius followed James' eyes to see Wes whisper something in Lily's ear and her giggle in response.

"Something bothering you Prongs?"

James' fists tightened and his scowl darkened. James was ignoring his date, Kylie Faros, and she was sat sulking as James ignored her.

"Right I'm going to go join my friends." she said walking over to a table of loud raucous Ravenclaws. James didn't even respond - he was too focused on Lily.

"She's just going to the ball with him. It's nothing beyond that." Sirius replied absentmindedly. "Plus don't do anything stupid - it will only make her angry."

"Yeah I know. That's what sucks."

"Well, we can beat him on the Quidditch pitch." Patrick said, and James allowed a smirk to cross his face.

"True."

"Siri!" Jazz squealed appearing from a different table. Sirius rolled his eyes, and Patrick smirked. Jazz began a one-sided conversation about what everyone was wearing and who was together, whilst Sirius had to nod occasionally to show he wasn't completely zoned out. Sirius sat there letting Jazz do all the talking. He was never one for conversation with these girls. He gazed around the room, and his attention caught on a girl gracefully making her way over from her table to the bar. She was dressed in a short red dress which let little to the imagination, not that Sirius minded. She was a slender girl, with an ivory complexion and glossy luscious brown hair that was curled around her face. A mask hid her features but her big brown eyes were alit with excitement.

"Who is that?" he said to James and Patrick

"What?" James replied tearing his eyes away from Lily. "Oh I don't know." reverting his eyes to the red head.

"I don't know but she's hot." Patrick replied watching the girl.

"Wait who..." said Jazz following Patrick's stare. "Urgh, the dress looks painted on."

"I don't mind." said Patrick smirking.

"Well I think it's rather vulgar, don't you Sirius."

Sirus was too busy staring at the girl to respond causing James and Patrick to burst out laughing and Jazz to storm off to rejoin her friends.

She whirled round and her eyes connected with Sirius' own grey pair. Who was she?

I went up to the bar to get drinks when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I glanced around, and my eyes connected with a grey pair. They belonged to none other than Black who was sat at a table with his pick of the week Jazz Dicourt, who was dressed as a bunny. She seemed to be eagerly chatting at him, and he was ignoring her. I quickly averted my eyes and struck up a conversation with a pretty vivacious Hufflepuff.

"No, I'm sure he likes you." I consoled her. "Why don't you go over and just start talking to him or ask him to dance. He's not doing much." The boy in question was sat by the bar on his own with a drink in hand.

"Go on." I said smiling "Go get him." She giggled nervously and disappeared over to him.

"So, you're a matchmaker."

"So what if I am Black." His jaw dropped.

"Bebe! Is that you?" he said double-taking.

I laughed "What's the matter Black? Expecting someone slightly easier?"

"Well, if you must know... Yes" he replied is eyes looking up and down me. Urgh, I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress, it didn't leave much to the imagination, and was part of the reason Black's eyes were trailing up and down my body.

"Well too bad. I would never be easy for you." I said before joining the table.

"Siri! You got us drinks! How thoughtful" Jazz squealed upon finding Sirius as I disappeared. Sirius seemed to mildly perplexed, but turned to order drinks.

I sat in thought whilst my friends chatted. The way he looked at me was strange. I wasn't used to it. And I hate to admit but I kind of liked it. I looked up as I heard Dumbledore introducing this new breakout band the Hobgoblins.

"Ooh I love this song!" squealed Ava dragging Toby out to dance.

"Wanna dance Lil?" asked Wes.

"I'd love to!" she said dashing out to join the crowds of dancing teenagers. Fay and Jacob had already disappeared off to dancing leaving me and Charlie sat at the table.

"So, do you like the Hobgoblins?" he said watching me.

"I like them enough to want to dance to them!" I said grinning at him.

"Well let's go!" he said grabbing my hand and whisking me off to dance floor where everyone was laughing and dancing to the pounding beat.

Before I knew it, I was letting loose and having such a great time. Dancing wasn't really my thing, but it was good just to feel young, wild and free for a bit. Plus I was having such a good time with Charlie. He had been a great date, making conversation freely, making me laugh. We were dancing madly, but soon the heat from the masses of people and the loud beat was making me feel dizzy and light-headed.

"I'll be back in a second" I shouted over to Charlie.

He nodded but replied "Do you want me to come?"

"No, it's fine. I just need a bit of fresh air." I replied before making my way out of the crowd. I bumped into someone accidently.

"Watch it!" the girl said clasping tightly onto the arm of the guy next to her.

"Sorry about that Bebe" Black replied. Since when did Black apologise. He was arrogant, conceited and self-centred. And he never apologised even if he knew he was wrong. I ignored him, desperate to get out of the room and into some fresh air.

"Hey wait!" he shouted after me.

"Siri." Jazz attempted to call Black back.

"I'll be back in a bit." he shouted to her as he followed me out. Why? Why did he follow me?

"What do you want Black?" I said turning round suddenly on him. He looked taken aback.

"Oh, you just looked upset." he said.

"Well, I'm fine. I just have a headache. Go back to your date." I said as I walked off in to the gardens. I could feel his eyes staring after me, and I wondered what his sudden interest was. Sure, I looked a bit better than usual, but Black had never showed an interest in me. I was one of the only girls who he hasn't bedded, and I was proud of that. He annoys me at times and is a bit of an idiot, but he is really quite an attractive idiot, not that I'd ever tell him that. I tell him he's an idiot, of course, regularly, but not that he's attractive. His ego doesn't need boosting anymore.

After a bit, I wandered back inside to find my friends and Charlie. They were dancing in a massive group and I beamed when I caught sight of them. Lily waved me over, and soon got me dancing and having a good time again.

"And this goes out to all the young couples here tonight." the lead singer, Stubby Boardman, announced to the crowd. "Wanna dance?" Charlie whispered in my ear.

"I'd love to." His hands snaked around my waist and soon we were swaying amongst the couples.

"You look really beautiful." Charlie whispered down to her.

"Thank you very much." I replied leaning my head against his shoulder. He murmured something in my ear. I lifted my head and looked up at him through my mascara enhanced lashes. He caught my lips in a gentle kiss, and broke away soon after.

"Sorry" he said guiltily. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Don't worry about it." I replied laughing "In fact I quite enjoyed it." He clearly didn't think I liked him in that way. I did like him, but there was no spark, y'know. There wasn't much chemistry. I liked him and he liked me and there was some mild attraction but no spark. He caught my lips again in a more passionate kiss, and I responded equally enthusiastically.

"Woohoo! She did in a record time. She snagged the guy." I heard Ava cheering.

I laughed against his lips as he murmured to me "What are they on about."

"Just ignore them." I murmured back, but we were interrupted by more yelling from Lily and Ava.

Sometimes I wonder why they're my friends.

"Would you go away?" I said frustratedly.

"Well, if we do, you're coming with us." Ava said yanking my arm and pulling me away "Sorrryyy Charliiiieee" she called back to him.

"No worries." he called back smirking. I mouthed sorry as I was dragged away to which he just grinned. Despite not having very long with me, I guess he done a good night's work in his eyes.

"So..." Fay said as I was dumped unceremoniously at a table

"What?" I said looking up at them innocently.

"Tell us."

"Nope. Go back to dancing."

"We're not going anyway until we hear all the juicy details." Ava said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but then you can't bother me for the rest of the evening."

"Does she realise the rest of the evening is only half an hour because the ball finishes soon?" Lily whispered to Ava smiling.

"Even if she doesn't, she does now." Ava said laughing.

I laughed. "It doesn't matter." and I proceeded to spill some 'juicy details'.

"Now can I please get back to Charlie." I pleaded.

"Alright, for the last dance. Enjoy." Lily said letting me go.

I ran off and shouted to James "Lily wants to dance with you." Haha, payback is fun. James was already there, asking her to dance

"No, I don't" she tried to say but Ava placed a hand her Lily's mouth to stifle her complaints and threw her into James open arms.

This would end badly but it was fun whilst it lasted. Lily would take a while to forgive me, but she would. Eventually. Right?

**A.N.**** I'm not really very happy with this chapter. It took an age to write and it just lacks a bit, y'know. I will try to update as much as possible, but I'm back to school soon, so I don't have much time. As ever, I would really appreciate reviews. They keep me motivated, and encourage me to write, so pretty please would you write in that box below and I promise you virtual cookies :) Go on... Sirius would want you to...**


	4. Admiring? Pftt, as if

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a while but here is chapter 4. It's a bit short and a filler chapter, but I promise the next one will be super exciting -ish. As always, please read and review. Cyber cookies go to all those who review, and maybe the next chapter will come out just a bit faster...**

** Anyway, chapter 4...**

* * *

Turns out, Lily would forgive me for sending her into the 'waiting hands of a egotistical, arrogant self-important arsehole'. But not after lots of berating and lecturing on the idiot that is James Potter and how she didn't want his filthy arrogant hands near her. How on earth hands can be arrogant I have no idea. I tried to understand but I think it's just a bit beyond me. I think she likes the word 'arrogant' - it just sort of rolls of the tongue. Arrogant - see what I mean? She had eventually shut up when I climbed into bed, shutting my curtains leaving her to mutter to herself.

I woke up to a surprisingly quiet dormitory for a Saturday morning. There were clothes tossed around the room, the bathroom door was ajar to reveal foam spattered all over the mirror. I can't believe them I inwardly fumed, they had a foam fight without me. Oh wait, not without me as something blocked my vision, dropping of to my nose. I wiped off the foam, and reached to my hair. It was covered in foam, and I had to chuckle. Sneaky. Real sneaky, I would have to get them back for this, and also, I'm pretty amazing. I can sleep through someone shoving a bout a gallon of foam into my hair, and not wake up. That, Ladies and Gentlemen, is what I call a talent.

I scrambled out of bed, jumping in the shower, washing all the foam out of my hair. I threw on some skinny jeans, and a knitted jumper, and addressed my face. I touched my cheek gently, sighed and whirled around before walking out the door. There was no point putting make-up on. I meandered through the empty common room, strolling down to the great hall, and joined my friends as Ava was excitedly recalling a story.

I slumped down, grabbing some toast and buttering as Lily and Fay burst out laughing.

"So..." I subtly began

"Yes we foamed your hair, and yes we had a minor foam fight." Said Lily turning her gleaming eyes to me.

"So when you say minor, you mean..." I said swirling my glass nonchalantly, pretending not to care.

"We had a foam fight in the bathroom from the leftover foam that we hadn't put into your hair."

"Okay" I said slowly, looking up at their smirking faces. I narrowed my eyes " But I shall get my revenge for the foam fight." They chuckled.

"Did someone say foam fight." I groaned - I could not deal with him at the early time of 10:00.

"Yes, and?" said Fay batting her eyelids at Black as he came to sit next to us.

"Well, I was thinking, if you were planning on having a foam fight, why don't I join you." he said flirtatiously, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams" replied Lily averting her attention to her toast.

"Ah well, I can only hope." he said grinning " If you need me, you know where I am." he continued as he strolled down to the rest of marauders.

"Sweet Merlin, he's such an idiot." I said glaring at my toast.

Ava laughed. "He can be a funny idiot sometimes though, and not that I'd ever admit it to him, a hot one too." Ava drawled shrugging.

"Come on, you band of misfits, let's go sit by the lake." Lily said, trotting out of the hall.

I was planning to work today, so at about 3:00, I disappeared up to Gryffindor tower to grab my books and head to the library to finish my transfiguration essay. I disappeared towards the black, passing the disapproving stare of Madame Pince. Bloody hell, she was acting like I 'd done something wrong already and I'd only just stepped inside the library. That women was such a pain. I settled at a desk and started my charms.

I was lost in thought when a soft husky voice murmured in my ear "Bee".

"Shit" I squealed jumping in shock, and whirling round. Black was stood behind me laughing as Madame Pince shushed us.

"What do you want Black." I said resignedly turning round to my almost completed essay. I felt the chair next to me move and someone slid into it.

"Just to sit." he smirked at me, his grey eyes glittering in amusement.

This was a game. I could feel it. As long as this annoyed me, he wasn't going anywhere. I gazed at him, considering my course of action. I could continue my work, but no doubt he would distract me or do something annoying. I could walk off, but there was always a risk he might follow. I resigned myself to working, and if he was annoying, to rope him into helping me.

I turned to my charms essay, finishing my last few sentences and signing my name with a flourish. I looked up to see Sirius humming gently, leafing through my books. He glanced up at me, upon feeling my eyes on him. "Admiring?" he questioned smirking.

"Hah, there's nothing to admire" I replied easily pulling my transfiguration essay on animagus' out.

He laughed "But you're attracted to me, and you know it." I could feel his breath on my cheek, and I resisted the urge to turn my face towards those deep grey eyes. I shoved him away playfully. "I'm more attracted to the giant squid than you." I replied, carefully disguising the tremor in my voice.

He chuckled, " Keep telling yourself that Hartley..." as he strolled out of the library. Black thought he could make every girl fall at his feet, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be one of those girls.

Detention was going to be interesting.

I crawled out of bed on Sunday at some obscene time, threw on some clothes, and wandered bleary-eyed down to the quidditch pitch. James had scheduled several early morning practices, getting us to start with some ridiculous fitness regime after his lengthy and detailed one-sided discussion about tactics.

I trudged into the girls changing room, and sat down on the bench. I could hear Patrick, Timmy and Alex eagerly discussing the ball.

"Any idea who that hot girl in the red dress was." Patrick asked. I froze.

"No idea. My mate Harry was going to go over and talk to her, but he couldn't find her. She must have disappeared off into the dancing." Alex replied

"Some one must know who she was, she was the fittest girl there." said Timmy, and I could almost see him mulling over the possibilities. They proceeded to discuss possible girls, when James and Black entered the changing rooms laughing raucously.

"Oi, Sirius, do you know who the girl in the red dress was?" questioned Patrick.

Sirius laughed in response, managing to say "No". I could picture him smirking, the idiot.

"Aw, come on Black. You must know. Don't tell me she escaped your notice."

"Oh, she didn't escape Padfoot's notice. I reckon she was the centre of his attention." James said laughing.

"Well, I know that she's a Gryffindor, but its not someone you'd think." Sirius replied cryptically.

I was throwing on my Quidditch kit as I listened to Timmy, Alex and Patrick's muffled discussion over who she might be. Occasionally, I would hear James and Black burst out laughing at something.

How had this happened? Sure, I worn a bit more make-up and slightly revealing dress, and suddenly everyone wanted to know who she was. I didn't look that different and there were way hotter girls than me, with much better figures. I just didn't understand it. How could one dress change everyone's perceptions of me. I was suddenly much more nervous for this practice session than any of the others. I didn't want the new different attention, and I didn't want it to change anything. After 10 minutes, and eventually convincing myself somewhat unrealistically that no one would notice, I trudged outside to join the rest of the team.

I gained more looks than normal, and the odd pair of eyes seem to be gracing my body. I shivered as James began his talk on tactics.

"Okay everyone got that. Right, next thing I wanted to announce is I have decided to introduce a new type of fitness training to our practice." I groaned "Alright there Bee, steady on the enthusiasm." James joked. "We'll be starting off with press-ups, crunches, squats, the plank, lunges, a run and then we'll finish off with sprints." he said excitedly.

How on earth could this boy get excited about fitness, I do not know.

"Anyway, let start practicing."

I grabbed my broom, and James put us through our paces with different exercises, until we had each one mastered. Then we started a mini game, and I got the snitch a record number of times. I was feeling pleased with practice, and I was ready to retire for a shower when James reminded us of our new exercise regime.

We started with press-ups and I was exhausted pretty quickly. I have very little upper body strength, but James was anything but understanding. He drove us on through each exercise until all of my muscles were aching, and he sent us off on a run. I was jogging round the lake, lamenting to myself my decision to join a team captained by a Quidditch dictator.

"It's not that bad" I turned to see who had spoken and found myself face to face with a shirtless Sirius Black. I allowed myself a second to admire his beautifully toned abs, before I redirected by eyes to his smirking face.

"No, but it's not fun." I replied as we continued to jog.

"Well, you do get to admire a shirtless Sirius Black, so it's not all bad" he said arrogantly.

"Hah, what is it with guys and their need to show off their abs if they have them." I

deliberated.

"Well maybe, girls should do it more often."

"Do what?" I replied confusedly

"Show off their abs." I laughed.

"Yeah, like that'll happen."

"Well, I knew you didn't have the guts, but ..." But what exactly, I never got to hear, as I stopped rather suddenly and grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean 'I don't have the guts'?" I said, eyes narrowed.

"Just that you don't have the confidence or the courage to do it. Fine, I will." I said, pulling my shirt off to reveal my black sports bra. Sirius smirked, and I set off running again, slightly faster than before. He had been playing a game with me, trying to get me to crack, and he'd won. Well I wasn't having any of it. I was going to act like I owned this place, and these sprints wouldn't be a problem.

I slowed as I arrived back at the quidditch pitch, and soon James set us off on our sprints. I ignored the scrutinizing looks from the other guys, as I sprinted up and down the quidditch pitch until James called it a day as it started to rain. I sat on the floor to catch my breath as most the guys wandered inside to get changed. I felt someone sit down beside me, as the rain trickled down my back.

"Hey Bee" Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie, how are you?" I said not bothering to turn.

"Good you?"

"Great" A comfortable silence lapsed between us as we caught our breath.

"Did you enjoy the other night?" he asked.

I chuckled in response "Yeah, I did. I had a really good time." I said smiling at him in response. He started to say something, but I had already jumped up. He got up quickly while we strolled to the changing rooms.

"I'll catch you later!" I said as I dashed into the shower. I could hear the muffled mutterings of the guys next door, and I'm fairly sure they had figured out who the girl in the red dress was. Damn Black. I blame him. If he hadn't given them a hint, they wouldn't have worked it out., would they?

I threw on my clothes after a nice long shower, grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

"Hi" I whirled around at the sound of the voice.

"Merlin, Black. Do you always have to jump out at me?"

He laughed. "Nice stomach." he said smirking.

"Oh shutup." I replied turning to head back up to the castle.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said catching my arm gently. "I just stayed to tell you that Slughorne told me our detention is this evening at 7:00 in the dungeons."

"Thanks." I said frostily before turning and trudging up towards the castle. How could one guy rile me up so much. And I thought things had changed between us after the ball. Guess things were back to normal, or as normal as it gets round here. Detention would be fine. Things were normal.


	5. Spill Your Secrets, Or Kiss And Tell

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise - I don't own.**

* * *

Right, it's only detention. How bad can it be? Just man up and go I said to myself as I lounged on my bed trying to put off going to detention.

"Are you not meant to be in detention" Lily said as she swept into the room, dumping her books.

I groaned. "I'm meant to be, doesn't mean I am or that I want to for that matter." I replied shifting my head up to look at her.

"Right, well guess I don't need to encourage you to getting going..." She said letting her words hang in the air "especially if Sirius is there."

"What on earth do you mean, Lils?" I said grumpily "Black's an annoying arrogant idiot, and you know it."

She murmured something in response, but I didn't catch it.

"Right, well I'm off to detention before Slughorne decides that tardiness requires another detention."

"Well, in that case, I think you've just earned yourself a detention Bee." Lily called after me as I trudged down the stairs to the common room.

**Go in. Go into the classroom. **Why was I so nervous about going into the bloody classroom. Just **GO** Bee. My hand reached out for the handle

"Aah, Miss Hartley, nice of you to join us." Slughorne boomed. "Now as I just explain to Mr. Black, you will be sorting through ingredients, cleaning cauldrons and jars. I won't be here, I have a meeting to get to." My heart sank. "But I'm sure I can trust you two to get on with the job. I will be back in an hour or two, and if you're done when I get back you may go." He said, sweeping through the door and leaving me stood awkwardly. I grabbed a cloth, and marched over to the nearest blackened cauldron, and began to clear it. We passed several minutes in silence. I didn't feel the need to say anything to Black. I could hear whistling. Every noise made in the dungeons could be heard. I looked up. He was sprawled out on a bench, doing nothing.

I sighed in frustration. "Are you not going to do anything?"

"Nah, probably not." he replied nonchalantly.

"What is your problem Black? You think you're so much better than everyone and you don't have to serve detention like the rest of us." I said heatedly, keeping my voice low.

"Relax Hartley. We can just use our wands." he said smugly.

I thought back over Slughorne's instructions. As much as I hated to admit it, Black was right. Slughorne never said not to use wands.

I quickly got my wand out and started to cast some cleaning spells.

Black came up beside me and started on the second cauldron.

"So Hartley, how's life treating you."

I sighed "Fine. Hogwarts is like Hogwarts has always been. Though James' new Quidditch regime is just a little bit annoying."

Sirius laughed. "Yes, well James does become a bit controlling when it comes to Quidditch."

"A bit?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, a lot. actually." He said. "You can't blame him, I know you want to win the cup this year as well."

"Of course I do, but I can't help thinking that James new invigorated approach to practice is to do with a certain new boyfriend of James' favourite redhead."

"Perhaps, but how else is he meant to kick Dale's arse?"

"I suppose, but it would be nice if we didn't all have to endure James' crazy schemes."

"Endure, pfft. You loved it Hartley."

"What do you mean 'I loved it'?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of me" Sirius replied arrogantly.

"Really, " I said "Is that what you think."

"I don't think it, I know." I burst out laughing at the absurdity of his confidence.

We lapsed into a brief silence. "Why do you hate me Bee?"

"I don't hate you, I just think you're a massive idiot some of the time. Actually, scrap that, most of the time. You can be really cool, you just do some stupid things. Have you ever thought about all those girls you sleep with, then never talk to again?" I asked.

"But they all know that's what happens. If they didn't like it they wouldn't do it." said Sirius in a moment of rare understanding. I was unsure how to respond. What he said was perfectly true, and all those girls do throw themselves at him.

"That's not the point Sirius." I said sighing.

"Then what is?" Sirius questioned.

"You can't just sleep with all those girls, and never say a word to them again."

"I do say a word to them." he replied defensively.

"'Hey' doesn't count Sirius."

Another half an hour passed in silence, as we cleaned the cauldrons. I was getting unbelievably bored and I just want to get out of this tiny room.

"Oi Hartley."

I ignored him, continuing my work.

"Oi, Hartley."

"What Black?"

I looked up to see Black stood by a desk, levitating a jar full of flobberworm mucus, aiming it at me.

"Black, I swear to Merlin, if you throw... You. Are. Dead."

I was now covered in mucus, and I could see through the slime dripping past my eyes that Black was stood, howling with laughter, clutching his sights. Right I thought, and I put my hand in the nearest jar, scooping a handful of whatever it was, and threw it at Black. It turned out to be dragon dung, and it hit Sirius, mid laugh, straight in the face.

Peals of laughter escaped me, as I watched Black attempt to scrape the dung off his face. I grabbed another handful, and threw it at Black, hitting him in the chest. I ran towards a shelf of jars, grabbing another handful before the element of surprise. I turned to throw, but Black came barrelling out of nowhere, tackling me to the floor. The handful of ingredients flew out of my hand as I flew to the ground, Black landing on me.

There was a brief moment of silence, before a giggle escaped me. Then the realisation of the situation hit me. I was lying on the floor with Sirius Black on top of me, covered in ingredients, and it sure as hell looked as though we were playing some weird kinky sex game, and knowing Sirius, it was perfectly possible. I shoved him off, getting up and trying to wipe off the slime.

"So, Bee. Now that we've basically finished detention." Sirius drawled, leaping off the ground and approaching me, eyes glinting.

"We've hardly finished..." I stuttered, turning to the cauldrons for help. Silly Bee, I told myself, you need to remember that 1. Cauldrons won't respond and 2. Sirius is unfortunately right, they are all clean. Silly cauldrons.

"Now, now Bee. We both know that's not true."

"Fine, I was wrong."

"Anyway, Bee. I wanted to ask whether I can take you out to Hogsmeade." Sirius said calming, turning his smouldering eyes on to mine.

"What?" I replied, unable to contain my shock.

"Can I take you to Hogsmeade."

"Are you being serious. This is me you're talking to. Bebe."

"I know." he replied, amusement glinting in his eyes. Clearly, this was some kind of game to him.

"But Hogsmede trip isn't for a while." I said, desperately trying to find excuses.

"And you think a small, insignificant thing like that is going to stop me" he said, his eyebrows raising slightly in amusement. Unfortunately, he was right. Rules had never stopped Sirius before and they certainly wouldn't this time. "So tomorrow at 8."

"No." I said. I refused to go on a date with this idiot.

"You're refusing a date with me?" he said, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Yes." I replied determinedly. Honestly, did he not understand that I would never go on a date with him.

"You're refusing a date with the crème de la crème of the male population of Hogwarts."

"No, don't be silly. I'm refusing a date with the most arrogant, idiotic, philandering pig that sleeps with anything that has a pulse, who unfortunately goes to Hogwarts." I replied sweetly.

"Well, seeing as I'm being so callously refused, may I have a reason?"

"A reason for what?" I replied confusedly.

"A reason why you're saying no to my invitation." he said, a smirk gently playing on his lips.

"Oh." I said, as I felt myself blush. Think Bee. Some valid reason. Stuff that. Any kind of reason. I can't stand him looking like he's won, and that he knows I'm desperately attempting to come up with a reason.

"Because I don't want to. I don't have to go on a date with you if I don't want to it."

"Yes, that is true." he said taking a step towards me so that there was precious little air between our bodies. "But the thing is Bee, I think you do want to go on a date with me." he said, his grey eyes smouldering as I gazed into them. His face was very close to be and I could smell his intoxicating spice and very masculine scent. I was having to force myself not to look at his lips.

"I don't Sirius, and I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but I sure as hell do not want to go on a date with you. And that's that." I said determinedly and hopefully confidently.

"We'll see." he said leaning in, and whispering it. Why was he so goddamn sexy? Urgh. My heart sped up, and I could smell his aftershave, his mouth crazily close to me.

He turned suddenly, waved his wand, cleaning up the mess from our fight, and strolled leisurely out of the door.

I breathed out a long sigh of relief. I was so close to losing control there, and he knew it. I couldn't let it get like that again.

* * *

Come on, think Bee, the twelve uses of dragon blood. What was the last one.

"Hey you." I looked up to see Ava and Lily grinning madly.

I had retreated to the library after my detention to try and finish my potions essay. It was killing me, and I couldn't find the book I needed.

"So, it's Monday, and Fay's birthday is Friday..."

"Yes..." I said looking up from my essay.

"Well, what haven't we done yet?" asked Lily

"Her present... We need to get her something amazing, something she'll treasure forever" I said trailing off as I attempted to come with some kind of idea.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Ava and I have got that covered." Lil said, clapping her hands together in excitement. "What we need to do is" Lil said, pulling out a chair and flopping into it, hair flipping in excitement "check we've done everything, and set out our dares...". Her eyes narrowed in mischievously and I felt a grin develop on my face.

"Sounds good. So, all of Gryffindor are invited, and a load of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws - everyone you'd expect." I replied

"Even Jo Covell?" said Ava, smirking.

"Yes, even Jo Covell." I said laughing, as Lily rolled her eyes.

Jo Covell had tried to stop Lily jinxing James once, and she had been hit with a rather good Jelly Legs Jinx. The two of them don't really get along, and Lily insists it was an accident but we all know better. It was hilarious for Ava, Fay and I at the time, and still is. Lily doesn't see the amusement, but I do. The look of shock on both of their faces, and the actual effects of the jinx whilst James tried to tell Lily that her jinxing Jo was because she was jealous, and then Lily subsequently jinxing James. Oh Merlin, it was funny. It made me laugh just thinking about it. I was full out laughing now as I recalled this rather hilarious event and Ava had joined in. It was becoming more and more difficult for Ava and I to stop laughing. You know how it is, when you get the giggles, and you just can't stop laughing. Unfortunately Ava and I were now in this predicament with a gradually raging Lily sat beside us. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't an ideal situation to be in, but I couldn't stop it.

"When you to stop being so immature and listen, you will realise, I have all the decorations but we won't have time to do it, because Fay will be about and we want it to be a surprise... STOP LAUGHING!"

People turned to stare as Lily shouted at us, and grew increasingly red, as we struggled to stop ourselves from laughing.

"Would you just be mature for once, and help me sort this out." Lily hissed at us.

"Yes" I said in between hiccups of laughter giving Ava a push to try and stop her from laughing. "I'll just get her upstairs, and distracted whilst you and Ava decorate the common room, and you can always get people to help. I'm sure there will be people hanging around that will help. Ava can sort out the drinks and everything while she's down there."

"Oh, I don't really need to. The Marauders are dealing with it."

"What? But they'll just spike the drinks, and then everyone will get drunk, and..." Lily attempted to say.

"And that's where it get's fun!" Ava said excitedly.

"Plus, I won't even be able to attempt my dare with something to drink."

"More like a lot, with what we're planning." Ava said smirking, whilst Lily laughed.

"Yeah, yeah" I said rolling my eyes, attempting to contain my worry. "So, you've already decided my dare" I stated.

"We sure have. It's going to be hilarious" Ava said.

"So... What sort of thing are you planning?" I said, attempting to subtly question the two of them.

"Hah, nice try Bee, but Lil and I will remain tight-lipped until Friday night, so you have no chance of getting out of this dare." Ava said smirking.

"Well, I think Lily and I should brainstorm your dare Ava. Go on, shooo! " I said grinning, gesturing Ava away with my hands.

"Not, now." She moaned "Talk about it when I'm not here, pleaaassssee..."

"Oh, fine. But no teasing." I said smirking.

Ava huffed as if it was a massive ask. "Oh, alright then, I suppose I can refrain from mentioning your dare." she said, sighing.

"Now com on, you two. We need to plan Fay's dare with Jacob." Lily said, effectively ending our minor, jokey argument.

"Well, she's basically with him now, isn't she?" Ava said.

"Pretty much, so we want something downright hilarious to dare her with..." I said pondering the many possibilities.

"Ooh, we could dare her to..." Ava said excitedly.

* * *

"Go, go, go! Ten minutes" I mouthed to Ava and Lily, gesturing with my hands as Fay disappeared into the bathroom.

They rushed off down the stairs to get everything sorted, while I kept Fay busy.

"So, what do you think of Puddlemere defeating the Harpies?" I asked lolling on my bed flicking through Witch Weekly.

"Pah, complete fluke. There's no way Puddlemere could beat the Harpies again. It was just because Magenta Gordon was injured for that match, and everyone knows their reserve seeker isn't that great. Sure, she has loads of potential, but right now, she's nowhere near the standard of the rest of the team. So of course Puddlemere would win, but as soon as they play each other with nobody injured, then the Harpies will win." Fay said, as she applied her mascara in the mirror.

"But don't forget Magenta's leaving at the end of the season, so what will..." I never got to finish my sentence as Fay whirled round.

"What?"

"Magenta is leaving the Harpies. Didn't you know. It was all over the Prophet the other day."

"I haven't seen the Prophet in ages, I've been busy with..." Fay tailed off and looked slightly guilty.

"Jacob..." I said, smirking up from my magazine.

"Yes, with Jacob. So I had no idea, and she was basically my favourite player on the Harpies. Now she's leaving, so do I still support the Harpies even though they no longer have my favourite player, or do I support whatever team she moves to. Oh the dilemma!"

"Yes, I can see how that's a problem, and I have no solution for you. Just support both teams." I said, as I jumped off my bed, picking out a cornflower blue bodycon panelled skirt and a ivory lace shell top with some taupe wedge sandals.

"Heels. For dinner?" Fay said, looking over.

"Well, we're sneaking you out to Hogsmeade, birthday girl, so we can celebrate! So I'm picking out your outfit." I answered back easily with our pre-prepared reason. Lily, Ava and I came up with a story otherwise Fay wouldn't understand why we were dressing up.

"Ooh, sounds like fun. Have you picked it yet."

"Give me a minute." I looked through Fay's clothes and eventually decided on a nude sleeveless mini dress embellished with some blue, bronze and silver jewels, paired with some electric blue heels.

"Put this on." I said throwing the clothes at her and adjusting my make up in the mirror. We had decided everyone's dares, over the past few weeks, and they were mildly entertaining to say the least, not that they knew that yet. No doubt my dare would be equally entertaining and embarrassing.

I caught a glance of Ava sticking her head round the door, dressed in a animal print playsuit and chunky forest green sandal heels, giving me a thumbs up.

"Are you nearly ready Fay?" I called.

"Nearly, let me just spray some perfume, and we can go." she said spritzing herself, as we traipsed out of the door, Fay eagerly questioning me about our Hogsmeade destination.

We made our way down the stairs, when my ears were assaulted with a loud screams of "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday!" Ava and Lily were stood at the front of the throngs of people who had appeared from behind the sofas as we emerged from the stairs. The common room was full of chatter, and music started to play. I could make out the Marauders stood by the bar, and James was staring at Lily, mouth open, gazing at her. She was dressed in a flattering cream bandage dress with cut-outs, and green heeled boots, and looked incredible. Fay was enveloping Lily and Ava in hugs, and turned around to engulf me in a hug.

"Thank you so much for this, though I am little upset it wasn't Hogsmeade." she said as she released me, smiling jokingly.

Sirius and James appeared out of nowhere, levitating a tray of shots, and handing them out to the crowd.

"I hope you're not giving them to anyone under fifth year" Lily said, her brown frowning in worry.

"Of course not Lilykins. We're not that irresponsible. They're jinxed so no one under fifth year can touch them." he replied handing us each a shot of firewhiskey, as he winked at Lily. Lily looked a little hesitant but as Ava toasted to Fay and her 'grand total of sixteen years of life', we downed the shots. All of us girls wildly danced the first dance together, as was customary for these kind of parties.

"Oi, Bee, we need to tell everyone their dares, so come on." Lily shouted over the noise after the first dance, grabbing by arm, and dragging me to a sofa. Right, down to business. I was about to find out much I would need to drink today, because if I didn't complete my dare, well, the consequences would be catastrophic... And I am not exaggerating.

"Right Lil, go get a drink whilst we," I said gesturing towards Ava, Fay and I discuss your dare."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." she said rolling her eyes, as I gave her a shove towards the makeshift bar.

"Right," Fay said turning to us excitedly "I have the perfect dare. We should dare her to..." she said, leaving a pause for excitement " go skinny dipping in the lake with Wes."

I laughed in response, but Ava was already agreeing and congratulating Fay on her idea.

"Sounds perfect. OI! LIL!" Ava shouted across the dance floor to where Lily was stood at the bar chatting with a fifth year. Lily looked up, and appeared to mutter a quick goodbye to her new friend, grabbing her firewhiskey, and heading over to us.

"Hold up" she said before downing her drink, and then after a deep breath, she said "Proceed!" looking up at us hesitantly.

"We dare you" Fay said excitedly "to go skinny dipping in the lake..." Lily groaned.

"With Wes" Fay finished off giggling.

"And not forgetting the Giant Squid!" Ava said, howling with laughter.

"Fine, fine, fine. So how is it going with Toby?" Lily questioned

"Hah, now is hardly the time for a questioning, or a DMC or anything. Just tell me the dare." Ava said impatiently, grinning round at us.

"Well, I know you're basically with Toby now, so do you want the dare to be with him supposed to Francis because we don't want it to wreck your 'blossoming' relationship or anything..." Lily said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me the dare." Ava said grinning mischievously. Ava seems to strangely enjoy these dares. Why on earth she enjoys it is one of the many things that are just a bit beyond me. And given my particular circumstances and dare partner, you can hopefully understand my confusion.

"Get ready for a cracking dare, because we have decided that your dare is to do a striptease for Toby or Francis - which ever one you decide "

"Or both!" said Fay giggling.

"Oooh, that sounds like it will be hilarious." Ava said cackling. I, once again, wonder about the sanity of my friend.

"So, what's mine?" Fay asked nervously, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Well we dare you to..." I said looking round at the grinning Lily and smirking Ava "to give and receive 5 hickeys"

"Oh, that's fine. I'm a master at hickeys." she said winking.

"Oh, and they have to be in obvious places." Lily added. "Just so we know for definite you have completed the dare."

"Ah well, what's 1, 2 or 5 hickey's each, huh?"

"Great. Everyone has their dares so let's get going..." I said smiling, moving off towards the bar hoping that the other's would forget.

"Hold up Bee. Don't think we've forgotten..." Fay said grinning.

"Yeah, we won't be forgetting this in a hurry, because it's going to be bloody entertaining." Ava said smirking.

"True that. True that." Fay said chuckling.

"Okay, okay, just tell me the damn dare." I said, then downing my drink, and looking round at the smirking faces of my friends.

"We decided that your day would be to steal his shirt and bring it back as proof." Ava said, laughing between words. That's not too bad I thought. Not too bad at all. I could work with that dare.

"Okay" I said. "Perhaps I will see you tonight, but it's more likely to be tomorrow judging my the amount I am intending to drink." I said. Lily laughed in response. "Come on. Let's top up at that drink then. See you later girls." she called to Ava and Fay but they were already disappearing into the makeshift dance floor.

"Hello Ladies! Can I get you a drink."

"No Potter, now shove off."

"Hey, hey Lil, no need to be rude to the provider of firewhiskey. Something I hope you can continue." I said shoving my cup towards the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Sure thing, but whoever said it was provided for nothing. It's a favour." He said with a side look and a wink at Lily. She appeared to be too busy to notice chatting to Fiona Hardwick, and pouring herself a drink at the same time.

"What do you mean 'a favour'?" I questioned over the pounding music, turning slightly away from Lily, so she wasn't too aware of our conversation.

"Well, let's just say Ava may have promised me a date with a certain redhead if we, meaning the almighty quartet known as the Marauders, agree to help out. So, naturally, I agreed."

"Almighty, pfft." I said as James mimed offence. "Anyway, is this certain redhead aware of this shady deal."

"Errm, no... Is that a problem.?"

"I so want to be there when Ava tells Lily. She will hit the roof."

"Oh" James said looking slightly crestfallen.

"Look, don't worry about it. Lily will come around. Just give her some space. And believe it or not, you have already smashed her preconceptions when you provided real drinks," I said swirling my drink at James "supposed to just spiking them the way she thought you would. Plus I reckon she does like you, she just doesn't quite realise it." I said, finishing off my profound thoughts about Lily with a whispered "But don't tell her I said that."

"I won't. You can count on me to keep it a secret." he said smiling at me, eyes twinkling with some with held information.

"What Potter?"

"What?" he said, eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"You're not telling me something."

"Am I not?" he said miming surprise. "I didn't realise every single one of my deepest, darkest, juiciest secrets had to be known by one Beatrice... What's your middle name?"

"Florence" I said amusedly.

"By one Beatrice Florence Hartley."

"Well, now you know and I expect you to start spilling."

"You may have to wait a while longer because these drinks won't pour themselves. See you later Bee!" he said disappearing round the bar to talk with someone else and pour drinks.

I downed the rest of my drink, and joined the dancing students pulsating to the beat, and danced.

* * *

Two hours later, a couple of shots of whatever James had been pouring and my sight was starting to blur substantially. It was safe to say I would have one hell of a hangover in the morning and Merlin, I was dreading it. I was yet to complete my dare, and so I thought it might just be worth making some headway with, because I wasn't one for backing out of a dare, not now, not ever. I wondered over to the sofa, near to where Sirius was chatting up some Hufflepuff slut, and sat idly sipping my drink, hoping for the first and last time in my life that Sirius would come over and talk to me. Then phase one of my ingenious (And yes, despite your preconceptions, it shall actually/hopefully [probably not actually be] successful) was to flirt with and seduce Black. Phase two was to make sure I have him in the palm of my hand or whatever euphemism suits you, and then lead him out to a deserted classroom. Phase three would probably be the most morally challenging, but hopefully the copious amounts of firewhisky and other unknown spirits would mean I momentarily forget my pride, and manage to seduce him to such an extent that I would be able to steal his shirt. Now this plan relied on two things. The first was that I had drunk enough to ignore my morals. Doubtful I have to say. And secondly, that I had an impressively impressive talent for being a seductress able to seduce Hogwart's playboy and most skilled Seducer in what must be a couple of decades (not that I would admit this to him). I conclude that this plan will fail, but it's worth giving it a try, isn't it?

This is what I was trying to convince myself, when I caught, out of the corner of my eye, sight of Sirius leaving his prey and making his way over to where I was currently curled up on the sofa.

"Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally this mind blowing?" he said with a pointed look down my body. Urggh, trust Black to have a cheesy pick up line at the ready. No doubt, he has already used on more than half the girls here. Focus Bee. BE SEDUCTIVE!

I giggled.

I bloody well giggled. This plan was definitely going to fail. There I am trying to be flirty and seductive, and I giggle. He must think I am outrageously drunk, because I have never in my life ever giggled in response to something Sirius Black has said.

"You look like you want another drink." he said, winking at me. That's it perv, get me even more drunk. Little does he know that actually I can hold my liquor pretty well, and that tonight is Bebe's night to be seductive. Once again, this plan is going to fail.

"I would love one." I said, smiling up at him. Stage 1 - flirt was beginning. Its success was yet to be determined.

Focus, Bee. You must get that shirt at all consequences, because if not, the aftermath of not completing the dare may be catastrophic. I mean, either way, the consequences are embarrassing and disastrous, but stealing Black's shirt was definitely the lesser evil... Have I mentioned I have a tendency to be overdramatic. Well, now you're aware. It's only a shirt for Merlin's sake.

My inner ramblings were interrupted by Sirius returning.

"Now, explain to me, what a beautiful girl such as yourself is doing alone in the middle of a party?" Usually, at this point, I would roll my eyes, and tell Sirius that said beautiful girl wasn't waiting for him to come and piss her off, so would he please fuck off and stop interrupting her peace within this raucous party. But the new, sneaky, shirt-stealing, seductive, plan-putting-into-action Bebe did the exact opposite.

"Well, I was just waiting for some company..."

"And what company do you mean." Urggh, gag, not you. Unfortunately, that's a lie.

"A girl can't spill all her secrets." I said, batter my eyelids at Sirius. Merlin, I make myself sick.

He chuckled.

"She most certainly can't but what's one little dirty secret."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me something." Hah, I would not tell him a dirty little secret.

"Like what." I said, eyebrows crinkling in what I hoped was a seductive manner.

"Why did you so callously reject me?" Oh right. Awkward. I am currently subtly doing the awkward turtle.

"Bee, why are you doing the awkward turtle." Ermmm, clearly it wasn't as subtle as I thought it was. Well I'll answer him and to be honest, it isn't really a dirty secret. Remember Bee, be seductive.

"Ignore that. Why did I callously reject you?" He nodded. Hmm, how to turn the answer 'You're a egotistical, self-absorbed man whore with no morals.' into something vaguely seductive.

"Well, maybe I didn't mean it." I said slurring my words. Oh yes I did mean it.

"Is that so..." he said, turning the full power of his eyes on me. FOCUS. Do not let the eyes catch you out.

"Maybe, Sirius, maybe." I found that if I focused my sight on his magnificently thick eyelashes, then the full magnetic power of his eyes had not too much effect on me.

I forced myself to look him in the eye, and the silence was palpable. I could hear over the pounding music, laughing and I caught out of the corner of my eye, my friends watching intently. The tension between us was unmistakable. My heart seem to me beating ridiculously loudly, and Sirius leaned in. His eyes flickered down to my lips. His forehead resting on my own. His eyes flickered back upwards. He seemed to say something, and my attention was drawn to his lips which, not that I would ever admit this, were crafted personally by God. I forced my attention back up, and there was a nagging feeling that I probably should have paid attention to what he just said.

"Let's get out of here. Meet you in the abandoned charms classroom on the second floor in five." I managed to say. I stood up abruptly, and my eyes connected with my laughing pals. Ava winked at me and made obscene gestures, to which the other two laughed loudly. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the portrait hole. I need time to recuperate, refocus my plan and steal that bloody shirt.

I wondered out of the portrait hole, ignoring the cries from the Fat Lady which went along the lines of 'Where do you think you're going at this time of night'. Honestly, that portrait can be so over dramatic. I crept through the corridors until I eventually reached the classroom. I came in and sat on the desk, taking a deep breathe in. Okay, get the shirt than get out, but at all costs you must get that shirt. My sight had started to blur a long time ago, but I still felt like I could do with some more to drink in order to complete this gigantic task.

"You know, the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. I think it's because like Godric Gryffindor himself, I too have an impressive sword."

"Oh haha Sirius."

"Well isn't that a slight change from earlier." Oh yeah, seduction. Must remember that is a vital part of this plan.

"Well, maybe I'm just not interested in playing nice." Well brought back Bee the seductress.

"Ooh, I like that in a women." he said advancing towards me.

"Really? What else do you like in a women?" I replied, letting the question hang in the air as I turned the full focus of my eyes onto him. Please don't answer that honestly, because once you have said those words, I will never be able to forget them.

He had moved even closer now and stood in front of me at the desk.

"A guy can't kiss and tell." Thank Merlin. My mind will never hear what Sirius likes in a women, and that, I can assure you, is truly a good thing.

"Who said anything about kissing..." I said turning and winking at him. He turned his full gaze on to me and the magnetic power of his eyes. I have to admit, though not a huge fan of Sirius Black's eyes, he pretty impressive eyes. He managed to send shivers down my spine purely with his eyes. With his eyes people - how is that fair? How is a relatively new seductress able to seduce a guy who can send shivers down your spine with purely his eyes. This plan is going to fail.

This is it Bee. I leaned forwards so our lips where just touching, but before Sirius had time to react, I grazed my lips from his ear down to his collar bone. His breathing seem to shift, and drew back. Leaning into me, he began to trail kisses down my neck, allowing me to grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head. Yes, mission completed. Now the final phase - get out. I jumped off the desk, and Sirius stopped the tantalising kisses down my neck, and I leaned in as if to kiss him.

"You, my friend, have just been seduced." I said before dashing out the door, clutching his shirt, leaving Sirius Black alone in a classroom, shirtless, looking slightly confounded. What do you know, the plan didn't fail.

We done good, girls. We done gooooodddd.

* * *

**A.N. Hello there. I am soooo sorry about how long this chapter took to put up. I hope it fulfils your expectations and I would love to hear any criticism or answers to some of these questions:****  
**

**What did you think of Bebe's seduction skills? Did then dares live up to expectation? How was the detention scene and what do you think of James?****  
**

**Thank you for reading and please review :)**


End file.
